


The Difference a Fall (or Two) Can Make

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hooch was injured, Remus assumed Quidditch was canceled. Then Severus took over refereeing, and Remus knew he had a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference a Fall (or Two) Can Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westernredcedar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/gifts).



> Originally written for the Snupin Santa fest (2013) found here: http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/index.php
> 
> Warning: Uniform fascination, maybe?
> 
> Author Note: I'd like to give a special shout out to my beta, kittylefish, for jumping into the mess that was this story and taming it into coherency, thank you so much hun! Happy Holidays all! I hope you enjoy my offering. :)
> 
> Prompt: Story #19 - QUIDDITCH! Snape is a Quidditch referee. Really, he is. In canon! So make this something hot and perhaps silly about Lupin being turned on by that strange fact, from Westernredcedar.

Remus had always enjoyed quidditch. He didn’t make the team at school, but he never really minded, he’d much rather watch. Now the war was over, he was back teaching at Hogwarts, he was in a position to enjoy quidditch again and he couldn’t have been happier. So, naturally, Madam Hooch was severely injured saving a particularly foolhardy first year from severely injuring if not killing herself. Said student had snuck into the storage shed the night before flying lessons, stolen a broom and immediately become overconfident, lost control and fell. The girl, a Ravenclaw, was a bit bruised, absolutely mortified and banned from flying until her third year. Madam Hooch was not so lucky, with several broken bones and a rather severe spinal injury so she would need several months off to heal. 

Remus assumed that meant quidditch was canceled for the year until he learned in the subsequent emergency teacher’s meeting that _Severus_ had the certification necessary to be a referee. Remus hadn’t even seen Severus ride a broom since the mandatory lessons when they were both first years, so this was more than a bit of a surprise, but that quickly gave way to curiosity. 

Several weeks later the first quidditch game of the school year was under way and Remus realized he had a problem. Severus hadn’t gone through any miraculous changes since the war; he was still his snarling, sarcastic self, though the vitriol Remus was accustomed to Severus directing his way seemed... well, habitual rather than the loathing he had expected. Even so, finding his former classmate and current colleague positively _drool-worthy_ in his referee robes was as shocking as it was unwelcome. 

Like the quidditch players, Severus was decked out in protective gear, but unlike the students’ gear, his actually fit him. Shoulder pads accentuated his broad shoulders and made his already narrow waist appear even narrower in comparison. The way he watched the field from high above the players reminded Remus of a general observing his armies, alert for any changes in the battle. Even the arm guards and helmet seemed fitting on him, reminding Remus that this was a man he’d fought alongside for years, even if he hadn’t always realised Severus was on their side. Severus was an exceedingly graceful and proficient flyer in a way that brought to mind his confident stride through the long corridors with his robes and hair flowing behind him, the clear king of all he surveyed. 

Remus tried to deny he was ogling _Snape_ , of all people, but mid-bout Severus had to swoop down from his lofty vantage point to break up a brawl that had broken out between opposing beaters. This wouldn’t have been alarming, but the dive Severus went into took him right past Remus’ seat, giving him a brief, but gorgeous view of surprisingly muscular thighs and a firm bum encased in fitted flying leathers. Remus hadn’t suspected such a fine form lurked under Severus’ usual, shapeless robes. The view gave Remus a sudden, ardent appreciation for the short flying robes Severus sported that came to just below his bum if he was standing and covered none of the interesting bits during flight with the wind making the trailing hem whip about behind him unpredictably. Self delusion properly shattered, Remus began to panic.

Of all of his colleagues, he had to develop a fascination for Severus! Remus briefly lamented his hormones’ target of choice. He couldn't have fallen for the new Transfiguration professor, a cheerful man from Ireland who seemed to enjoy his company, no, he had to latch on to the curmudgeon of the dungeons. To be fair, the new professor was a bit too chipper for Remus anyway. He had always had a bit of a weakness for brooding men...

Suddenly realizing he was staring unabashedly, Remus blushed and averted his gaze only to come face to face with Pomona, who was sporting a knowing grin. 

*****

Severus didn’t eavesdrop on his colleagues as a general rule, mainly because they never talked about anything interesting enough to make it worth his time, but when he walked past the teacher’s lounge and heard his name, he paused and listened for a moment.

“...at Severus! He was utterly _shameless_ about it!”

“Are you sure, Pomona? Remus has never shown any interest before...”

“The only way I could have been more sure is if I’d walked in on the pair of them, Minerva! Remus was practically drooling over Severus during the match!”

“Honestly, I’m glad. They’ve been at odds since they were students and it is high time they got it out of their systems. If this is the way they decided to do that, well, at least I don’t have to worry about the pair of them breaking out in a duel anymore.”

Utterly baffled by this information, Severus returned to his rooms to think. Minerva was right; Lupin had never shown or expressed any interest in him before. What had changed? Sprout had indicated she noticed during last evening’s match. Maybe Lupin was just a sucker for uniforms? Unlikely, he didn’t remember noticing any similar behavior when they were in school. Not uniforms in general then, though that was nearly the only variable other than flying. Maybe the change in attire made the wolf look at him differently? 

More to the point, why wasn’t the idea of Lupin lusting after him offending his sensibilities? Severus sighed as the answer almost immediately dawned on him. He was lonely and tired of being celibate. Lupin wasn’t too hard on the eyes, he was convenient and, perhaps most importantly, he was interested. A rather practical solution over all, perhaps one worth pursuing.

This called for some experimentation.

The next day when Lupin collided into him in the halls Severus was on high alert for any changes in behavior. Not that he needed to be; the werewolf wasn’t obvious about his newfound interest, but something was clearly off. He only made eye contact for the briefest of moments as he apologised for bumping into Severus. It didn’t take a genius to notice that if he looked at Severus for too long an oddly charming blush broke out across his cheeks and nose. Seeing an ideal opportunity to test the attraction Sprout swore was there, Severus allowed himself to steady Lupin by gripping his arm briefly. 

“Take care with your steps, wolf,” Severus purred, deliberately putting on his silkiest tone, “the castle can be,” Severus paused, noticing Lupin had lost his inability to look at him and was now staring, his interest writ large across his features, “ _treacherous_.” Severus finished with a suggestive little smirk, before continuing on his way, utterly convinced of three things. One, Sprout might be wrong about the pair of them being involved, but judging by Remus’ reaction she wouldn’t be for long. Two, the referee costume might be a factor, but Remus was staring lustfully at him as he strode away in his usual clothes. Three, Severus was on a mission and Lupin would be his.

*****

As Remus saw it there were two possible explanations for recent events. One, realizing he was carrying a torch for Severus had broken some fundamental part of his brain, which led him to the delusion that Severus took every opportunity to talk to and, if Remus wasn’t very much mistaken, blatantly flirt with him. Severus remained sarcastic and he had yet to utter anything directed at him that could be called a compliment, but Remus swore the sarcasm was playful now and some of the comments Severus never managed to refrain from making could be mistaken for backhanded praise. If nothing else Remus was _mostly_ sure that the innuendo and speculative looks Severus sent his way weren’t all a product of his libido and wishful thinking. 

The second option was something had broken _Severus_ ’ brain and he _was_ actually flirting with him. 

Remus was currently having trouble seeing the down side of the second option. 

Severus had, for some reason, shown up to the weekly meeting between the professors dressed in his referee robes, though he was not yet wearing his gear. Somehow this made the robes more flattering rather than less, and Remus couldn’t keep his mind on the meeting with Severus sitting across the table from him, apparently utterly engrossed in Filch's weekly rant about the students inability to be clean and out of his way. Remus managed to stare in Filch’s general direction and make sympathetic noises at appropriate intervals, but his mind gleefully wandered back to the view he had received when Severus strode into the room with his usual aplomb, the short robe swirling around his upper thighs like an indecently short, swishy skirt. Not to mention the flying leathers, which hugged Severus’ thighs and had started appearing with disturbing regularity in his dreams as of late.

A frustrating meeting to be sure, but nothing he couldn’t handle, at least at first. Then Remus felt _something_ brush his ankle. The first few times he assumed Severus was just settling in and stretching his long, lithe legs out, but then he felt the tip of Severus’ soft leather riding boot slip up his trouser leg and pull down his well-worn sock to rub teasingly at his now exposed ankle. His eyes snapped to Severus’ face, unsure what he would see, mockery perhaps, but he didn’t expect what he found there. 

Severus was once again shooting him the look he’d been interpreting as interested, but this time it was questioning. Unless he was very much mistaken, Severus was asking his permission to proceed. Remus’ thoughts spun. He wasn’t wrong, Severus _had_ been flirting with him! If he said no now, Severus might not offer again, nevermind that he would never forgive himself, but if he said yes... Well, it would be quite the adventure. Remus may have been the quiet one, but he was still a Marauder at heart and he never could quite resist the adrenaline rush of pushing boundaries. Remus caught Severus’ eyes and, ever so slightly, nodded. 

If Severus wanted to play, he was all in. 

*****

The meeting was doubtless the usual half hour: fifteen minutes of Filch ranting about the students, ten of general concerns and five of Headmistress Minerva discussing upcoming events. Severus thought it would never end. 

He’d only played footsie once before, but that was exactly what he and Lupin were currently doing. He felt utterly ridiculous as he lightly traced Lupin’s ankle with the toe of his suede riding boot, but judging by the way the wolf’s breath hitched in response, he was doing just fine. Thus emboldened, Severus allowed his foot to slowly wander up and down Lupin’ lower leg, lightly tracing an erratic path and gaining a helpless flutter of eyelashes from the wolf. Severus was just starting to feel like he knew what he was doing when Lupin decided it was his turn. 

Severus had thought that the form-fitting nature of his trousers would protect him from retaliation, but he was wrong. The unlined riding leathers were thin, flexible and taut, which allowed every touch of the wolf’s worn shoe to feel as if it was being applied to bare skin. Like he had, Lupin maintained a teasing touch, light and slow, but where he had made a point of being erratic, his tormenter decided to be predictable. This had the unexpected effect of allowing the skin in the touch’s path to anticipate the imminent sensation, making the touch seem more intense rather than less. Severus managed not to react noticeably, but judging by the smug look on the wolf’s face, the catch in his breathing and the slightest involuntary flaring of his nostrils as he tried to maintain his stoic mask were noticed and correctly interpreted. Severus felt like a randy teenager and judging by Lupin’s expression he wasn’t alone. 

When the meeting finally ended they lingered, fiddling with their papers until they were alone. Severus strode around the table separating them and swept Remus into a hungry kiss. Hands wandered and moans were swallowed as they dueled in an entirely new way. Oh, why hadn’t they done this ages ago? Clearly this was vastly preferable to the hexes and the glares they had traded for so long. 

The clock chimed the hour and Severus pulled back with a panicked look towards the chiming clock only to curse and continue to detangle himself from Remus’ octopus-like hold.

“What is wrong?” Lupin asked, with a confused and roughened voice that sent shivers up and down Severus’ spine in the best possible way while making him smug over having been its cause.

“I’m supposed to be at the field so the Hufflepuffs can have their practice session.” Severus scowled, but for once Lupin was not the target of that expression. “Now.”

“Ah.” Lupin released Severus with a hopeful smile. “Another time then?”

“Unless you would like to come?” The offer slipped through his lips, before he’d quite realized the implications. Once he did, however, his only reaction was to smirk at the dazed-looking werewolf who was still holding his hand like he half hoped Severus would change his mind and he could tug him back into his arms.

“Of course I’d like to come,” Lupin rejoined, clearly not at all flustered by innuendo now. Pity, half of the fun had been watching him blush and stammer when Severus said something outrageous. “I’m not sure how going with you to the field would further that goal, though.”

“About an hour in the team always calls for a half hour break. We’d have to be quick, but I think we can manage...”

“Much less time than I’d prefer to make you squirm, but I think I can work with that,” Lupin purred before pulling Severus in for a short, but promising kiss. “Go on then, before I forget you need to leave.”

“Yes,” Severus trailed off briefly, fuzzy headed himself now. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

*****

Now that Remus knew he wasn’t imagining things, waiting became both easier and harder. On one hand he no longer dreaded another encounter where he felt he needed to control his reaction to Severus’ presence and words so as not to embarrass himself or offend Severus. On the other, now he knew what he was missing out on, an unexpectedly playful, if still snarky lover with a naughty streak that was as promising as it was surprising. At least waiting was more enjoyable now and the view as he waited, watching Severus circle above the players, calling out criticism as needed, was nothing if not inspiring. Finally Severus blew his whistle, signalling a break in the practice before landing, shooting Remus a significant look, and then strode briskly into the locker room. 

Remus was hot on his heels.

Somehow Remus hadn’t quite expected to be all but tackled into the nearest bank of lockers; he’d been the one stuck with nothing to do but watch his object of attraction be sexy for over an hour after all, but that is exactly what happened.

“I could feel you staring at me,” Severus purred, pulling Remus into another one of his amazing kisses before continuing, “the whole time I was up there all I could think about was getting my hands on you.”

“That can be arranged,” Remus groaned, grabbing Severus’ leather clad arse with both hands and pulling him and his heat close as he leaned back against the cold lockers. 

“Nowhere near enough time-” Severus gave Remus another biting kiss, “-for what I want to do to you.”

“Half an hour, you said? We better get on with it then.” Remus grinned and unfastened Severus’ trousers. “No pants, Severus?”

“Slytherins plan ahead.” Severus smirked at Remus’ surprise. “Are you objecting?”

“Hardly!” Remus replied with an eager grin as he freed Severus’ erection and gave it an encouraging stroke. “It makes this much easier!”

“Playing dirty already I see-” Severus groaned as he struggled to free Remus from his trousers and pants, “-I like it.”

“You would,” Remus remarked, taking them both in hand, pulling Severus as close as possible with his left hand as he gripped both of them in his right. 

Severus, never one to sit idly by, responded by pulling Remus into a filthy kiss while thrusting eagerly into Remus’ hand. Before long both of his hands wandered down to Remus’ arse to grip and pull his hips away from the lockers and closer to himself. Some unknown amount of time later they broke the kiss for air, lightheaded and eager. 

“You’ve no idea-” Severus panted, “-no idea what the thought of you watching-” he gripped Remus’ arse possessively, “-knowing you were thinking about this-” ground against him, “-did to me.”

“I think I can imagine.” Remus smirked wickedly as he teased the heads of their dicks for a moment before resuming his previous stroking, “I was feeling rather inspired myself.” 

“Really?” Severus gasped at the feel of Remus’ thumb rubbing across his glans before thrusting helplessly in response. “Do tell.”

“Couldn’t decide if I wanted to ride you or for you to ride me,” Remus answered, thrusting as well, lost in sensation. “Finally decided on both.” 

“That can certainly-” Severus paused to pant, “-certainly be arranged.”

“What were you thinking about?” Remus finally picked up the pace, stroking them both eagerly as he waited for Severus’ answer.

“ _This!_ I was thinking about slamming you against the nearest wall-” Severus groaned, “tearing your clothes off. I couldn’t-” Severus writhed, pinning Remus more fully against the cold, metal lockers, “couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t think!”

“Me neither,” Remus admitted. “Come on Severus, I can’t last-” Remus craned his neck forward and kissed Severus again, finally setting his lover off.

I did that, Remus thought. I made Severus lose his concentration, his self control. That realization was what finally tipped him over the edge.

*****

They took a few minutes to catch their breath before they cast cleaning charms and got their clothing in order.

“The locker room, Severus, really?” Lupin teased. “How long have you wanted to get off in here?”

“It was the locker room, the broom shed or under the bleachers, Lupin, which of those do you prefer?”

“The locker room,” Lupin acknowledged, “and surely you can call me by name, you have just come all over me, after all.”

“I could perhaps be persuaded.”

“Oh, could you?” Lupin grinned wickedly. “Perhaps I’ll ask again later, on bended knee if you are lucky.”

“That has potential.”

“Glad you think so.”

Severus began readjusting his gear and reached for his broom only to notice Lupin was still watching him intently.

“Do you fly often?” Severus asked, partially to dispel the tension before he had to return to coaching for another hour, but also out of a sudden curiosity about his colleague and former classmate.

“No, not for years now. I don’t have a broom of my own and the school’s brooms aren’t a reasonable substitute for a good broom.”

“Agreed. Mine is hardly top of the line, but I’d be willing to let you ride it if you are interested.”

“I think it is pretty safe to say I’m interested, Severus.” Lupin’s lips quirked up on the left side in an oddly charming half-smile and his eyes danced playfully. Severus couldn’t remember the last time Lupin had looked so young. 

“Yes, well, if you are going to be like that I might make you ask _properly_.”

“‘Properly’? That wouldn’t involve nudity and a large, soft bed would it?”

“It might,” Severus admitted. “It also may entail an entire weekend without interruptions.”

Lupin made a show of considering Severus’ suggestion before replying, “I think I can find room in my schedule next weekend, in a pinch.”

“Shall I expect you at ten on Saturday then?”

“I think that can be arranged, yes.”

“Until Saturday then.”

*****

Severus realized almost immediately that his entanglement with Remus was quite possibly the worst kept secret since Potter junior faced and defeated Quirrell his first year. They hadn’t made a point of hiding their change in status exactly, but they also hadn’t announced it to all and sundry either. Sprout and Minerva knew, naturally, as that was how he’d learned of Remus’ interest in the first place, but that did not explain the look of relief on Mr. Bowtrunkle’s face when he saw Remus approaching during his dressing down for being out after hours. The student was a first year for crying out loud; he should have been completely unaware of the possibility of his teachers being involved, let alone believing he could use said connection to mitigate his punishment! 

Damn him doubly for being not entirely wrong.

They were now several months into their liaison and Severus was more than satisfied, literally and metaphorically, with the results. Remus seemed to be picking up just enough Slytherin tendencies to keep things interesting without losing his generally forthright nature. In his more sentimental moments, Severus could admit to himself that he found Remus’ straightforwardness reassuring and even endearing, to an extent. 

They still saw each other regularly, sometimes they ate together in either of their rooms and the sex remained highly enjoyable. If they had slowly started lingering in each others’ arms for reasons other than they’d passed out immediately after they engaged, well, that wasn’t quite as objectionable as Severus had anticipated. 

With winter break looming in the not too distant future, Severus began to wonder if their entanglement warranted the exchange of gifts. They weren’t a _proper_ couple after all: they didn’t talk about their feelings or indulge in pet names, they didn’t introduce the other as their partner, nor did they dance together at the school’s social events. Yet Severus found to his surprise he actually wanted to get Remus something. What wasn’t even the question- there were a number of items he knew Remus either needed or wanted- the question was why.

Why did he want to get something for Remus? It wasn’t the sex, though that would be reason enough, as he wanted to even though he knew the sex would continue regardless. Nor was he attempting to butter Remus up. Remus was an indulgent partner, an intelligent man and one person on a very short list that he could tolerate and even enjoy the presence of for extended periods of time. Buttering him up would be a pointless endeavor; Remus already provided everything he wanted, be it companionship or “company”.

In the end, Severus decided he would get Remus a gift after all. He didn’t care why anymore; he wanted to, so he would. He eventually decided on a winter coat in the same cut as his favorite, only a warm brown color with gold buttons instead of his, which was black with silver buttons. As he gave the seamstress his money and Remus’ measurements, covertly taken as Remus slept in Severus’ bed the night before, he realized something. Matching clothing _was_ something “proper couples” did. Oddly enough Severus found he liked the idea.


End file.
